


Come Fly With Me (December)

by jamesgatz1925



Series: Valentine Challenge [11]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, Song fic, Songfic, Vacation, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 19:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13665543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesgatz1925/pseuds/jamesgatz1925
Summary: Sonny surprises Rafael.





	Come Fly With Me (December)

Rafael didn’t really like December.

He hated celebrating Christmas without his Abuela, or feeling guilty about ditching his Mami because of his own sadness.

He hated the winter, snow, and tourists in the city.

He hated stuffy holiday parties, and December was usually full of them. There was the DA’s party, the Mayor’s party, his own office’s party, the precinct party, plus numerous personal parties he was always invited to. Liv had a holiday party, his mother always hosted one for adopted family in New York, and now this year he had the Carisi holiday party.

He’d been to three so far, the DA’s office, the Mayor’s, and his office, and if Rafael had to fake another smile and act interested in mundane conversation with New York’s most boring people, he would probably kill someone.

Next up was the precinct party, and luckily at least there he had friends. And Sonny was going to be his date. Or, considering it was Sonny’s office, he was going to be Sonny’s date. Either way, he would actually be able to enjoy himself in Sonny’s company.

Sonny tried to make conversation on the way to the restaurant where the party would be. Rafael pretty much ignored him in favor of replying to a few emails he’d been putting off.

“Can’t believe how warm it’s been this week,” Sonny said.

Rafael just, “Mmm,”’d in agreement.

“I always loved snow on Christmas, you know? I thought it added to the magic. I dunno if we’ll get that this year.”

Rafael nodded.

“So, what do you want to do for Christmas? My parents will expect me for church, what about your mom? Or we gonna hang out at home all day?”

Rafael barely had the patience in the impending evening to get excited at Sonny calling their apartment “home”. He’d been moved in completely for two weeks, but it still sent a thrill down Rafael’s spine that it was their apartment.

Rafael shrugged at the question.

Sonny sighed. “Look, I know you hate the parties, but can you just try—“

“We’re here,” the driver said suddenly.

Rafael looked out the window.

They weren’t at any regular restaurant.

They were stopped right outside The Plaza.

“Uh...Sonny?”

“Yeah?” Sonny casually asked, paying the driver and grabbing the door.

Rafael followed him, incredibly confused. What were they doing at The Plaza?

“What are we doing here?” Rafael asked.

Sonny stopped before they got to the entrance. The right entrance, the one reserved for hotel patrons. Rafael had never been on that side.

Sonny gripped Rafael’s shoulders. “You have been so stressed lately and I know how much you hate this time of year. I told Liv we were skipping out on the precinct party this year.”

“Still doesn’t explain why we’re at The Plaza.”

Sonny leaned in and kissed Rafael. “Merry Christmas, baby.”

Sonny took Rafael’s hand and dragged him up to the entrance. Rafael almost swooned when all Sonny did was nod at the doorman before entering like he owned the place.

Sonny looked damn good when he walked around like he owned the place. He looked damn good in his suit, his overcoat, his scarf, and a pink tinge to his cold cheeks.

He looked damn good in the lobby of The Plaza. As much as Rafael insisted that their civil servant statuses were okay, that he didn’t do law for the money but for helping others, there were still instances when Rafael wanted more. Not in the man Sonny was, but being inside The Plaza didn’t hurt one bit.

They effortlessly got into an elevator and up to the eighth floor. The room Sonny led Rafael to was on the north side, and Rafael was sure there was a gorgeous view of Central Park. He walked in the Park as often as he could, but the thought of the view made him feel like one of those tourists he hated.

“You ready?” Sonny asked before he pushed the big door open.

“For what?” Rafael asked, although by now there were no questions. Sonny booked a room for them. Sonny did something Rafael had always wanted and would never do for himself.

“To not leave this room for three days?”

“Three days?!” Rafael questioned as Sonny smirked and pushed the door open.

The room was beautiful. There was a giant plush bed, matching bathrobes laid out, their luggage standing next to the bed, and champagne chilling in a vat of ice teamed with a dozen chocolate covered strawberries.

“When did you do this?” Rafaela asked. He remembered telling Sonny he had a few days off and being disappointed that Sonny didn’t. And Sonny tricked him.

“I booked the room a while back. We’ll be here tonight, tomorrow night, and we’ll check out Wednesday. And we’ll spend Thursday recuperating at home.”

Sonny stepped behind Rafael and kissed the side of his neck.

“What do you think?” Sonny asked.

“I have no words,” Rafael said, finding no adequate way to express his thanks and joy. Sonny was too good, too much sometimes. But this was perfect.

Rafael turned in Sonny’s arms. “Thank you,” he simply said.

Sonny leaned down and kissed him. “You’re welcome. Now, champagne?”

Rafael sat down on the soft bed while Sonny popped the cork expertly and poured them a glass each. He also let Sonny feed him a strawberry.

Rafael was sure to get used to this relaxation.

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Come Fly With Me by Frank Sinatra. 
> 
> Prompt: Wrong Location. This counts, right?


End file.
